Ten Nights
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Sequel of Heavens Not Enough: Hinata's life after Neji's death seventeen years later...HinataXNeji It's sad. Comment please!


**Ten Nights**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto otherwise Neji and Hinata would be together and it wouldn't be weird…LoL I do own the plot though…

Sera: After **Soundless Place **and then after** Heavens Not Enough **I have decided to write a series of stories of the two, in my opinion, star crossed lovers. Tell me what you think, oh and when reading these stories it would help to listen the song Heven's not Enough. Thank you for reading my stories.

**-**

As in any fairy tale there is always a damsel in distress, a horrible ghastly evil doer and a knight in shinning armor.

The knight would find the damsel and save her…

The evil bad guy would be defeated…

The knight and his damsel would live happily ever after…THE END…but for some there is no happy ending.

Sometimes all they ever had was tragedy, in their stories the bad guy would win and the knight would die…and yet, the love in these tragic tales is purer then that of Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Snow White and Beauty And The Beast…for this is a love that makes the sky weep; the songs of swallows are made from this love and the sun seems to rise and fall again just to make the lovers smile and light their way.

Sometimes a tragedy is the only ending lovers can have…

"Cousin!"

Hinata, aged seventeen years, now thirty two, looked at her son as he approached her. Her white eyes misty yet youthful, her eyes looking lovingly at the boy who looked just like his father.

"What is it Aki?"

Aki Hyuuga smiled at his 'cousin', his hands behind his back as he looked down at her. His brown hair was held in a loose pony tail behind his back clashing with his light blue shirt and pants.

"Nothing." He said. "I just wanted to stand here with you. This place is important to you, isn't it?"

Indeed, the field behind the Hyuuga compound was very important to her. She smiled as Aki stood beside her. The image of his father whom she saw often in him by looks but his character was not there.

"Yes. This is where my dreams all came true."

He lifted a brow in question.

"Dreams? But cousin, the clan has died, we are all that remains. How could your dreams have come true?"

"Someday," She began. "You'll understand." She touched his pale cheek unnoticing that her bracelet had fallen from her wrist to the soft grass bellow.

"Cousin," Aki said annoyed. He bent down to retrieve the fallen item, holding it in his large calloused hands. "The clasp has broken on this bracelet. I can't imagine you without it!"

"So it has…" She said. How she longed to tell him about his father, how she longed to admit that she was not his cousin but his mother. She hid the truth from him to protect him. The world treated him like a king because he was the child of Neji Hyuuga and some unknown woman who died in childbirth…that was what the village thought. How would they treat him if they knew the truth? What would they say knowing that he was the child of two cousins?

"Ms. Ino says that you got that from a lover from long ago." Aki began. "Was it the missing Nin, Naruto?"

She shook her head.

"No." She simply said.

"Well cousin, I am going to take this to the village, Mr. Inuzuka would fix it for me I think, if I offered him a good trade of some sort." He smiled. "Or maybe I can help him in his clinic with his animals." He said before hugging her. His white eyes inspected her form.

"What is it Aki?"

"Every night," He started. "on the same night of the year, you walk the floors of the compound for hours at a time before stopping in this place. Why?"

She said nothing.

"Was it when your lover left you?" He asked. "The one whom gave you that bracelet…did he leave you or is it that he died?"

"Aki…" She began. Oh, how she wished to tell him of the gifts Neji bestowed upon her the first night he had told her he loved her, how on the second night he had watched the stars with her, when on the third night they danced beneath the stars to his soft wonderful voice, on the fifth when he held her close to him as the rain fell upon then, on the sixth when she finally admitted her love for him as well, on the seventh when they finally kissed, the plans they made to run away on the eighth, when they finally made love on the ninth, and when he died on the tenth…"It isn't so simple…"

He said nothing, his white eye looking through her, falling on the trees around them.

"I'll unravel this mystery cousin…when I do I help you leave it behind." He fixed her with a smile, a kiss on her cheek and then ran off into the direction of the village with her bracelet in her hands. If only she knew that it was **_HE_** whom was her most precious gift.

"Someday Neji…someday I'll tell him the truth and someday I'll be with you again...my love…"

The sun began to set in the horizon as colors clashed and blended in the sky. In the distance a sad young woman waited for a lover that would never return as the fruit of his loins lived in ignorance to the great love they shared…unknown to them both that the long lost lover watched his son grow and the woman he loved slowly die of heart ache…so close was Neji to her, and yet, so terribly far away.

_'Perhaps...'_ The spirit of the young man said. _'Perhaps one day Hinata we'll be together…'_ He said and meant every single word.

Sometimes happily ever after never comes and tragedy is all you have.

**THE END.**

SERA: I know that it's sad…This is the sequel to Heaven's not Enough if you didn't realize…oh, I had Neji transfer in this story as a ghost watching her. He isn't haunting her but watching and waiting. Aki's just like Neji only he's a bit kinder and gentler…he's got Hinata's kindness and Neji's looks. The Prequel will be coming soon…Comment and give me ideas or something… Thanks for reading this!

Hinata: Please Comment!

Neji: Yeah comment please!


End file.
